Valentine's Day
by rachcorleone
Summary: Mas o fato de que iríamos passar o nosso primeiro dia dos namorados em Montreal, pareceu fundir de vez o cérebro de Pierre e ele parecia disposto a fazer algo que incluísse ser visto.


**Criada em: **13/06/2008

**Capítulo Único**

Se há algo que eu tenho que admitir, é que nossa agenda não faz o menor sentido. Num momento, está toda cheia de shows, entrevistas, sessões de fotos, encontros com fã, viagens intermináveis para o mais longe de casa possível. E, de repente, quase como um passe de mágica, estamos de férias.

Quero dizer, ninguém nos perguntou se queríamos ou precisávamos de férias – pelo menos, não perguntaram pra mim – e eu tinha absoluta certeza de que essas férias não estavam programadas até uma semana atrás.

Sim, eu tenho absoluta certeza de que alguém andou bebendo mais do que deveria e feito muitas merdas nesse meio tempo entre sem-tempo-para-respirar e vão-para-casa-copular.

Não que eu _realmente_ esteja reclamando disso, mas.. Ah, eu posso me sentir confuso com mudanças não comunicadas e sem o menor nexo e, ao mesmo tempo, me sentir feliz com o fato de que isso tenha acontecido bem na semana do dia dos namorados.

Não que _eu não fosse_ comemorar o dia dos namorados mesmo com a agenda lotada. Quero dizer, os caras provavelmente iriam para algum lugar beber, conversar, conhecer gente nova ou apenas encontrar algum amigo que esteja pela cidade; o que fazemos usualmente. Isso me daria um bom tempo para aproveitar tudo o que eu quisesse com meu namorado, desde que ele sempre faz tudo o que eu peço.

E se eu pedir que ele escolha ficar no hotel, mofando vendo televisão, ao invés de sair com os amigos e beber até ficar com vontade de andar pelado pela cidade, bem, ele vai fazer o que eu quero, não importa o que quanto ele me xingue mentalmente.

Você pode me achar egoísta, eu me acho bastante sortudo.

De todo modo, passamos a semana nos encontrando, discutindo o que faríamos no tal dia comemorativo, ainda que fosse apenas mais um dia. Quero dizer, alô! Nem feriado é. É um dia supostamente maravilhoso, mas é só o tipo de coisa que te obriga a gastar. Vamos ser honestos, se você passar o dia dos namorados com alguém e não fizer nada nesse dia, considere-se solteiro.

Mas não é como se eu tivesse algum problema em gastar.

Mas essa não é a questão. A questão é: depois de quase brigarmos umas cinco vezes por causa de todas as diferenças entre as idéias que tínhamos, finalmente conseguimos combinar algo.

Não que fosse ser aquela coisa clichê de "vamos passear na praia, ter um jantar a luz de velas num restaurante mais caro que meu apartamento e passar o resto da noite transando". Okay, então talvez a última parte esteja inclusa, mas não vem ao caso.

Como eu falava, não iríamos fazer algo tão clichê quanto isso. Mesmo por que seria estranho o baixista e o vocalista do Simple Plan, os supostos melhores amigos, num restaurante caro, jantando a luz de velas, sozinhos.

Essa foi, provavelmente, a razão de quase termos brigado tantas vezes: aos olhos do mundo, éramos apenas melhores amigos. Para o nosso pequeno ciclo de convívio, éramos um casal há quase dez anos. E em todo esse tempo, o dia dos namorados havia sido passado em um hotel, então ficávamos felizes em apenas nos trancar no quarto e passar a noite juntos, conversando, rindo, bebendo do melhor vinho e, eventualmente, fazendo coisas mais interessantes que isso.

Mas o fato de que iríamos passar o nosso primeiro dia dos namorados em Montreal, pareceu fundir de vez o cérebro de Pierre e ele parecia disposto a fazer algo que incluísse _ser visto_, não obrigatoriamente, mas, bem, fazer um programa de casal, num dia sugestivo desse, é praticamente gritar a plenos pulmões: nos comemos.

E, bem, certo, eu não acho que o mundo esteja a favor da decisão de Pierre – sim, por que meu consentimento não tem valia alguma quando teve a influência de litros de álcool e um sexo maravilhoso.

O fato era: depois que combinamos o que iríamos fazer, passamos dois dias sem nos falar, mais por que Pierre _sabia_ que eu iria gritar com ele e chamá-lo por nomes horríveis por ter me embebedado para arrancar um "okay, vamos fazer isso" do que por não queremos nos falar. Mas eu estava disposto a ir até a casa dele e arruinar todos os seus planos sadistas... Ao menos, todos os que me envolvessem.

Por isso, assim que eu finalmente consegui sair do meu apartamento – atrasado, mas Pierre já estava acostumado com isso –, o tempo que demorei para chegar à casa dele, fiquei pensando em como destruir todos os seus planos e não afetar nosso relacionamento.

Certo que Pierre _sabia_ que estava errado, mas isso não fazia dele menos idiota. Principalmente por que eu _não tinha_ uma idéia alternativa para apresentar em minha defesa. Esse é o ruim de ser famoso: eu não posso simplesmente sair por aí gritando ao mundo que estou apaixonado por Pierre sem que isso afete a banda.

E isso faz com que o processo de planejar algo para comemorar esse dia idiota, fique ainda mais difícil, por que simplesmente não podemos agir como um casal em público. Temos sempre que fingir ser apenas melhores amigos.

Não que eu esteja reclamando, é divertido quando ficamos nos provocando nos shows, vendo alguns fãs acharem que é brincadeira e outros achando que é real. Mais divertido ainda quando tem algum cartaz erguido, insinuando que temos algo, ou apenas pedindo para que Pierre me beije ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Mas isso não tem importância, por que eu acabei de estacionar na frente da casa de Pierre e _ainda_ não tenho uma idéia de passeio boa o bastante. E não é como se meu presente fosse fazê-lo querer desistir de tudo e passar o dia na cama. Talvez me renda um sorriso bobo e um beijo apaixonado, que tem poucas chances de nos levar a um amasso.

Bem, que se dane que Pierre vai reclamar por eu querer cancelar o tal passeio, mas nada que uma cara feia e alguns berros não resolvam – e se realmente não resolverem, bem, tenho certeza de que a ameaça de uma greve de sexo o faça.

Pegando o pequeno embrulho que estava no banco do passageiro, sai do carro e travei o alarme, antes de caminhar até a porta e tocar a campainha. Não demorou muito para que Pierre a abrisse.

-Hey. – ele murmurou, dando um passo para o lado para me deixar entrar. Assim que o fiz e a porta foi fechada, nossos lábios se encontraram num beijo rápido.

Borboletas no estômago, arrepios e coração disparado; Pierre me causa isso até com um mero roçar de lábios.

-Antes de brigarmos por eu estar desistindo do seu plano suicida... – Pierre ergueu as sobrancelhas, parecendo divertido. Sorri. – Seu presente. – estendi o embrulho retangular, mordendo o lábio inferior, enquanto o via abrir e erguer as sobrancelhas.

Na verdade, em todos esses anos que estamos juntos nunca realmente demos um presente para o outro, talvez por isso Pierre insistira tanto em fazer algo diferente. Fosse como fosse, eu não estava tão certo do que dar a ele, por isso fiz algo que pra mim tinha bastante significado.

Pierre me olhou, confuso.

-Uma foto minha? – piscou, voltando a olhar para a imagem, onde eu tinha escrito várias frases bobinhas e apaixonadas. – Sem querer ser grosso nem nada, Dave... Mas por que eu iria querer uma foto minha?

Ri do embaraço dele ao perguntar isso, que para muitos soaria como uma grosseria. Eu apenas dei de ombros, quebrando a distância entre nossos corpos e o abraçando pelo pescoço. Selei nossos lábios brevemente.

-Bem, por que você é a melhor coisa na minha vida. – murmurei, fixando minhas íris nas dele. – E por que você é o melhor presente que alguém poderia querer.

Vi suas íris castanhas brilharem, enquanto sorriso bobo aparecia em seus lábios. Um braço passou ao redor da minha cintura, puxando-me ainda mais para perto, antes dele juntar nossos lábios, dando inicio a um beijo longo.

Quando nos separamos, Pierre se afastou e me guiou até a sala, onde ele colocou o porta-retrato no centro do parapeito da lareira, onde havia vários outros da banda junta, um de cada cara – sendo que havia muito mais fotos só minha do que de qualquer outro cara – e algumas de Pierre comigo.

-Bem... – ele disse, virando-se para me encarar, um sorriso encantador nos lábios, as mãos escondidas nos bolsos da calça jeans. – Acho que isso já me diz muita coisa.

Ergui as sobrancelhas, embora sorrisse.

-Do que está falando?

Pierre riu baixinho, quebrando a distância entre nós, voltando a me abraçar pela cintura. Inclinou-se até que sua boca estivesse na altura do meu ouvido e murmurou.

-Sobre o presente que eu vou te dar... – mordiscou o lóbulo da minha orelha, fazendo-me arrepiar, enquanto pousava minhas mãos nos seus bíceps, um sorriso bobo nos meus lábios.

Virei levemente a cabeça, beijando-o na bochecha afetuosamente.

-E o que é?

Ele se afastou o bastante para voltar a colocar uma mão no bolso e tirar de lá uma pequena caixinha. Ergui as sobrancelhas.

Ele a abriu, mostrando o par de alianças.

-Casa comigo?

Abri e fechei a boca várias vezes, sem saber o que falar. Meu lado apaixonado gritando para que eu aceitasse, enquanto meu lado profissional dizia como seria errado.

-Eu... – pisquei, confuso. – Mas...

Pierre sorriu de leve, parecendo entender qual era meu dilema.

-Não precisa ser nada demais, David. – murmurou, a mão livre tocando levemente meu rosto. – Os caras podem ser as testemunhas e não precisamos sair contando para todo mundo que estamos juntos. – selou nossos lábios. – Eu apenas quero poder ter pra sempre algo que prove que, não importa o que, você é meu.

Ri de nada em particular, antes de pular no pescoço dele. Eu podia sentir a felicidade que me invadira emanando por meus poros.

-Eu te amo tanto, grandão. – murmurei, antes de juntas nossos lábios.

Bem, talvez esse presente nos levasse às coisas mais interessantes do que o passeio que Pierre havia planejado.


End file.
